


Harry Potter And The Secretive Man

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: It's Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Everything is fine except for the new Potion master as well as the escape of Lucius Malfoy.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry Potter And The Secretive Man  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Severus growled as he was yet summoned once again to another staff meeting right before the school year starts again. Ever since he had seen Harry Potter leave the school for the summer, his nights had been always so lonely as he thought about what he was doing that night as he had given the locket right there instead of giving it to him when he was off age. “Professor, heading to the staff meeting?” A voice asked as Severus turned around and he was staring at the newest Potion master, Daniel Ackart.

“Didn’t I tell you that we wouldn’t be friends?” He asked annoyed as the two walked to where the staff meeting was being held. The two entered and saw that they were the only ones late for the meeting, “Professor Dumbledore sir, is something wrong?” Daniel asked as he looked around the room. “We better act quickly if we want to help Harry,” Albus said as he looked at Severus, “is this meeting about Potter now? What did he do?” Severus asked annoyed.

“The Dursley’s are out off town but Harry is still at the house right now,” Albus began. “What? Are you saying that those Muggles left young Harry all alone?” Minerva asked angrily, “that’s not all. He might be in trouble so I’m sending in Severus, Tonks, Daniel and Remus. Remus should meet you at the house before going in,” Albus said as Severus stared at him. “Why Lupin?” He asked, “why? The boy knows him fairly well since he used to be James friend after all,” Albus said.

“Then why me or Daniel? Harry doesn’t know Daniel yet. Plus if you send me in, I’m sure I won’t have a happy visit,” Severus murmured. “Once you get inside the house, bring young Harry back here immediately so we could have Poppy check up on him,” Albus said as he eyed Severus, Tonks and Daniel. “But what happens if they are caught Albus?” Minerva asked worriedly, “that’s why all three of you should be discreet and get him tonight,” Albus said firmly.

Severus knew he couldn’t argue with the headmaster, but he wasn’t worried about himself. He was worried about Daniel, he doesn’t trust the man and he will never trust him. Later that night, all three met at the entrance of Hogwarts as they flew on their broomsticks and landed on Privet Drive. An hour later, they arrived at Privet Drive and saw that the neighborhood was very dark. “Where’s that idiotic werewolf?” Severus snapped as they walked to number four.

“I assume that you are talking about me Severus,” Remus said as he glared at him in the dark even though Severus couldn’t see him but he knew he was. “So where’s the house?” Daniel asked impatiently, “come with me,” Remus said as the trio went and followed him to where number four was. “It’s so dark,” Tonks commented as she looked at the house in front of him, “Alohomora,” Remus said as he unlocked the front door and everyone went inside as it was so dark that they couldn’t see.

“Lumos,” Severus said as he put light at the end of his wand, “where’s the boy?” Daniel asked looking around. “He must be upstairs. I’ll go get him,” Remus said as he quickly went upstairs, few minutes later, the two went down as Remus held Harry’s trunk behind him as Harry held his owl’s cage. “What’s going on?” Harry asked as he looked at Remus, “could we get at least some lights here?” Daniel asked as Harry looked at Remus who nodded as Harry turned on a switch that was beside him.

The lights went on and to his surprise, he saw Severus staring at him along with two unfamiliar people. “Albus told us to come and get you Harry. Are you hurt?” Severus asked as he gestured to Harry’s hand, as he was rubbing his left arm, “no, it’s nothing to worry about Professor,” he said as Severus stared at him. “Harry, we are here to help you escape this horrible family. Did they do something to you before we came?” Remus asked gently as he gestured for the boy to sit down on the couch.

“They were going out off town and Uncle Vernon did threatened me if I attract attention. Aunt Petunia spat on my face, Dudley bossed me around and Uncle Vernon hit me with his belt so I will know what it felt like for being disobedient,” Harry said quietly as tears were coming out off his eyes as he held the locket with his other hand that was around his neck. “Is that a locket Harry?” Tonks asked as she saw he was holding it, Harry nodded slowly as he looked at her.

“Professor Snape gave it to me. It held my parents picture within along with my baby picture. They tried to take it away from me but I just couldn’t let them,” Harry said as he put his head on Remus lap. “We need to get out off here Harry. You are not safe,” Tonks said quietly, “Albus says to bring you back to Hogwarts. But I don’t think that’s a wise decision,” Remus said as Tonks nodded. Just then, there was a peck on the window as Remus looked and saw an owl.

“Dumbledore’s owl,” Severus observed as Remus opened the window for her. Remus took out the letter and the owl flew off, “we are supposed to head to Grimmauld Place,” he said as he eyed Severus and then at Daniel. “That’s where the Order of The Phoenix is held at,” Severus said as Remus nodded, “could someone please tell me what’s going on?” Harry asked as Severus looked at him. “I guess it is safe to tell you now since you-know-who’s gone,” he said as Remus nodded.

“The Order of The Phoenix is an organization that Dumbledore put up. Me, Severus along with many others are in it. We are there to help those who are in need along with taking the bad guys out,” Remus said with a smile, “which means we are trying to find Lucius Malfoy. I told you about what happened to him at the end of the summer of last year, right Potter?” Severus asked as Harry nodded as he remembered, unknown to them, Daniel had stiffened at the mention of his name.

“When should we go?” Harry asked as he sat up on the couch, “anytime that you are feeling up to it,” Tonks said with a smile. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your names,” Harry said as he looked at Tonks and at Daniel as Remus laughed nervously, “ah, sorry. Harry, that is Daniel Ackart. He is your new Potion teacher,” he said as Harry’s eyes widened and then he looked at Severus. “Albus had given me the Defense position after a long time,” Severus answered.

“Congratulation,” Harry said with a smile as Severus didn’t say anything. “Nymphadora Tonks. She is also half-blood and went to school along with Charlie Weasley, she is an Auror and yet, she is dating me,” Remus said with a slight blush as Harry whistled. Tonks laughed, “when did this happened?” He asked. “Last year while you were in school. We met during my training,” Tonks replied, Harry’s eyes widened. “That means you’ve only been one-year as an Auror?”

Tonks nodded, “as pleasant as this conversation might be, we should get going,” Severus said as he stood up. “Harry, do you mind if you ride with Severus? I’ll carry your trunk while Tonks carry Hedwig. Ackart will be right behind you,” Remus said as Harry frowned, “I do have my own Firebolt you know,” he said as Remus laughed. “I guess I had forgotten. Well, in that case, you’ll be riding beside Severus. Is that fine?” He asked as Harry shrugged. 

“Are Ron and Hermione going to be there?” He asked as they were outside as they were getting ready to fly, “they will be in the morning. Is everyone ready?” Remus asked as he looked around at each and one of them as they nodded and they took off to Grimmauld Place. 

tbc...  
me: Do Not Insult My Grammar. Sure, I try my best, but somebody had told me that my story was terrible. I do not want to go back and re-edit it since the story is finish and I just need to upload 'em.  
Severus: Again?  
me: Yes. Someone insulted my writing style.  
Harry: Your not good with this, huh?  
me: Not editing of course. I just want to write.  
Remus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Tonks: review and update.


	2. Order Of The Phoenix

  
Author's notes: Harry goes to Grimmauld Place and seeks out the Order Of The Phoenix as they explain about Daniel Ackart's duty as well as Lucius Malfoy.  


* * *

Chapter II-Order Of The Phoenix  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place right before dawn as they entered the house. “Harry, it’s so nice to see you,” Molly said as he hugged him, “that flight took longer then your arrival,” Harry murmured as he sat on one of the chairs that were by the table. “We have to take extra careful who might be watching us Harry. You do realize that Lucius Malfoy is out of Azkaban, don’t you?” Remus asked as Harry nodded slowly and once again nobody saw Daniel Ackart choked on his water before spitting it out when Remus had said his name.

“Good flight?” A voice asked as Harry looked and saw his godfather, “Sirius!” He exclaimed as he got up and ran to hug him tightly. “Harry, you must be tired dear. You should get some rest before breakfast,” Molly said, “I’m not tired though,” Harry whined as if on cue, he yawned as Sirius chuckled. “Harry, your room is besides Ron. Severus dear, do you mind showing it to him since you’ve been here before?” Molly asked as Severus stared at her for a moment and then nodded. 

“Come along Potter,” Severus said unhappily as he used a spell on the trunk and Hedwig’s cage so that both of them floated in the air as he didn’t have to carry them. Sirius stared at Severus for a long time before the two departed, “Severus,” Harry began as soon as they entered Harry’s room as Severus stared at him. “Are we going to continue our relationship where it left off?” Harry asked as Severus sighed, “you may be off age Harry, but we are still at school.”

Harry glared at him, “but you said you would!” He protested. “I may have but once you graduate that is,” Severus said as he had put a silencing charm before the two had come inside the room. Harry sighed, “do you have any potion that can help for sleepless?” He asked as Severus eyed him. “Are you having trouble sleeping, Harry?” He asked gently as Harry nodded, “most of the time. Nightmares about Lucius Malfoy even though you-know-who is gone and my scar ache every time I dream about him.”

Severus sighed, “just this once Harry. Do not tell anyone I’ve given this to you and just put small amount of drops,” he said as he gave Harry a small potion. Harry stared at it, “it’s a Calm Potion. Helps you to sleep whenever you are at stress,” Severus explained as Harry nodded. “I’ll wake you up for breakfast,” Severus said as he turned to leave, “no. I don’t think I’ll be able to eat breakfast,” Harry said. “You hadn’t eaten anything decent lately Harry,” Severus said.

“I’ll wake up for lunch. If I don’t wake up, you could wake me up instead,” Harry said as Severus stared at him and nodded. He turned, “Severus, I want to join the Order,” Harry said as Severus didn’t say anything and left. After lunch that day, Harry found Severus sitting at the living room along with Sirius as he saw Ron and Hermione at the dining room table where he also saw the others as well. “Harry, your awake!” Hermione exclaimed as she and Ron hugged him.  
“Harry dear, you must be starving. Come and eat,” Molly said as she gestured towards the table where loads of food were laid out as Harry sat beside Ron. “I want to join the Order,” Harry said loudly after awhile as everyone stopped what he or she were doing and Severus had entered the dining room in time, “you are too young dear,” Molly said with a smile. “Seriously, I want to join,” Harry said determined, “Harry, is this about Lucius Malfoy?” Remus asked, as Harry didn’t say anything.

It was a good thing that Daniel Ackart wasn’t there or he would have fainted or something as he was out on an errand. “Molly’s right Harry. You are far too young,” Sirius said quietly, “but I defeated Voldemort! Why can’t I?” Harry exploded as he glared at everyone in the room. “The youngest member in this Order is Daniel, Harry. We don’t want any teenagers interfering,” Sirius said, “I think Harry should be in the Order,” a voice said as everyone turned to see who it was.

“Albus,” Sirius murmured as Albus Dumbledore came inside the dining room. Harry looked at Dumbledore who was staring at everyone excluding him, “Harry is a young and powerful wizard. I think he will be an exception to the Order in finding Lucius Malfoy,” Albus said with a smile. “If Harry’s joining, then let us join in!” Hermione said as she stood up, “Hermione, we aren’t exceptions to this case. Sorry Professor,” Ron murmured as he pulled Hermione down to sit back. 

“We are your friends Harry! You don’t think we care about you?” Hermione asked as she stared at him, “she’s right Professor. Why not let them join?” Harry asked as Albus shook his head. “Too risky. We don’t want Lucius in finding that you’ve joined the Order,” Albus said, “I still don’t trust Daniel to be in the Order,” Severus said. “We must trust him Severus. Now, since I am here. We must do our meeting for the Order,” Albus said as he looked at Harry for a moment and turned and left to go to the other room.

Harry looked apologetic to his two friends as he stood up and followed Remus, Sirius and Severus to the room. They entered the room and Harry saw a large table as he also saw chairs sitting in front of it as well as a chair at the end of the table for Dumbledore. “Shouldn’t we wait for Daniel? His running an errand,” Molly said as she entered, “he’ll be late as usual as he is also spying for us as his one of Lucius Malfoy’s friends,” Albus said as he stared at Harry who reacted with quite a shock.

Severus snorted, “I still don’t trust him,” he said as Albus sighed. “Harry, sit by me,” Sirius said with a smile, Harry shook his head as he went and sat between Severus and Remus as Sirius looked offended by it. Throughout the lecture, Albus had explained to Harry that the information that is kept inside the Order must be kept a secret. He had wrote down his name on a parchment and if he reveal any secrets even to his friends, it will say on the parchment and that his punishment will be whatever from Albus.

The doors opened once again as everyone looked and saw Daniel Ackart panting and sweating. “Sorry I’m late,” he said as he took a sit near him, “no worries. Just explaining to young Harry here how the Order works,” Albus replied as Daniel stared at Harry for a moment and nodded. “Anything new?” Albus asked as Daniel shook his head, “the progress is under going and that Lucius will be paying me more attention now since I’m closer to Harry,” Daniel said as he made his hands into a fist.

Harry saw it and then he looked at Dumbledore, “nothing on how is he going to kill young Harry here?” He asked as Harry stiffened as Daniel shook his head. “Not yet,” he said as Albus nodded slowly, “that’s why he escaped? So that he could kill me?” Harry asked unhappily as Albus nodded. “So watch your back Harry. We don’t want to loose our savior now,” he said with a smile as Harry didn’t say anything. After the meeting, Harry had went to find Ron and Hermione but Molly said they went shopping.

Harry sighed in disregard as the only people that he could talk to was Remus and Severus since Sirius was helping Molly in the kitchen. “So you two are supposed to escort me back to Hogwarts?” Harry asked as he looked at Remus and Severus, “along with Daniel and Sirius,” Severus replied as Harry blinked. “You know that Sirius is an Animagus, right? He will turn himself into a dog before we leave,” Remus said as Harry shrugged. “But can he escort Ron and Hermione instead along with Professor Ackart?”

Severus nodded, “I think that can be arranged.”

tbc...  
me: I forgot to update it sooner...  
Ron: how soon?  
me: dunno...like two days later after the first chapter was released.  
Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Severus: review and update.


	3. On The Train

  
Author's notes: Harry and the others are attacked by Dementors again on the train!   


* * *

Chapter III-On The Train  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Notes: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Harry was escorted to the train station with Severus and Remus. Both were wearing Muggle clothing as it was pretty strange to see Severus in blue jeans, white t-shirt along with a black trench coat as Remus was wearing about the same thing except different color t-shirt and no trench coat. 

“Nothing will happen to me on the train, right?” He asked as Remus wasn’t so sure. 

“Just be on the look-out Harry. We don’t want you to get hurt like you were during your third year,” Severus said as Harry remembered.

They entered to the train station and they passed the barrier that was going into Hogwarts Express as they also saw Ron, Hermione, Daniel and Sirius who was apparently a dog, for now. 

“Professors, I am to escort Harry back to Hogwarts,” Daniel said as he approached Severus and Remus.

“I don’t like him at all,” Ron murmured as Harry chuckled, as Severus didn’t like him either. 

“Dumbledore didn’t say anything,” Severus said unhappily. 

“It might be wise for him to join Harry and the others,” Remus said slowly.

Severus eyed Remus and then the two backed away to chat privately. “Severus, I know you dislike Daniel, but he is the only teacher that is new to the school and can protect Harry all the way over there. Sirius and I couldn’t do it and neither can you as you are an ex-Death Eater and Lucius Malfoy might be coming after you and not Harry,” Remus said.

Severus sighed, “to tell you the truth Remus, I think Daniel is actually Lucius,” he said as Remus stared at him.

“You’re joking, right?” He asked. 

Severus shook his head, “I just have a gut feeling,” he said as Remus didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Just trust Professor Ackart. I’m sure he is a nice person once you get to know him,” he said as Severus wasn’t so sure, “Severus, I know you love Harry as a lover but you must do it for him,” Remus said smiling as Severus eyed him surprised and then turned to look at Harry who was speaking to Ron and Hermione as Daniel was staring at him and Remus.

“Very well,” Severus said with a sigh as the two returned to the group as they were waiting. 

“Daniel, your orders are to watch over Harry until he arrives at Hogwarts, is that clear?” Remus asked.

Daniel nodded, “crystal clear,” he said as a bell rang. Everyone looked and sure enough, they had five minutes to get on the train. 

“We better get going,” Hermione said as Harry nodded, the group went to the train as Severus and Remus watched them get in and into a compartment.

“I hope you know what your doing Remus,” Severus murmured as Remus didn’t say anything as they watched the train leave for Hogwarts. 

Inside the train, Harry waved good-bye to Remus and Severus until they were out of sight. 

Harry looked at Daniel who was already fast asleep as he rolled his eyes, “some protector,” Ron murmured.

Hermione glared at him, “he must be really tired of doing an errand or something before he came to the meeting,” Harry admitted.

“So Harry, have your relationship with Snape had gone any farther yet?” Ron asked. 

Harry shook his head; “we can’t do anything while I’m at school still. I might see him within secrecy during my seventh-year if he wants to continue the notch,” he said.

“I still can’t believe you became prefect, Ron!” Hermione said annoyed.

Ron glared at his girlfriend, “well, didn’t you saw Draco when we entered the train? He was also wearing prefect’s clothes! He can’t bully Harry now,” Ron replied.

“That isn’t the point about being a prefect, Ron,” Hermione scolded. 

“Why didn’t Dumbledore appointed me to the prefect position?” Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him, “I’m sure you got a lot of things you have to. You have to play seeker for the Quidditch team you know,” she said as Harry didn’t say anything. 

“At least you got loads of time during your homework now that you-know-who’s gone!” Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes, “not really,” he murmured.

“Harry, what is it? You can tell us, right?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, “I can’t. I’m sworn to secrecy for the order,” he said as Hermione looked at Ron. 

“But if we guessed what it is, will you get in trouble?” Ron asked as Harry shrugged, “since you-know-who’s gone, I’m sure this is about Malfoy, right?” Ron asked as Harry looked out the window. “It is, isn’t it?” Ron asked excitedly.

“I can’t say Ron. I’ll be in deep trouble if I do say something,” Harry said.

“Oh? How?” Ron asked curiously.

“Remember when we did the D.A. and Cho’s friend got caught?” Harry asked.

Ron’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me! They have your name in a bloody parchment!” Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded, “that’s cruel!” Hermione exclaimed.

Harry looked at her, “on the contrary Hermione, it seems an ok rule since it is an Order,” he said as Hermione stared at him.

“Wait a minute! I just remembered something!” Ron said as the two stared at him. 

“Professor Dumbledore did say something about Malfoy’s father when we wanted to join the Order as well! Remember Hermione? He said something if he had escaped somewhere,” Ron said.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “I remember reading an article not long ago that Malfoy’s father was sent to Azkaban. Is that what the Order is for Harry? To look for Lucius Malfoy since he had escaped?” She asked.

Ron stared at Harry who wasn’t say anything, “I don’t want to get kicked out.”

“You won’t get kicked out…” before Hermione could finished, the train had stopped moving. 

“What’s going on?” Ron asked nervously.

Harry stood up and he went to look out off the compartment, the train moved and Harry fell backward onto the ground.

“Doesn’t it feel like before?” Hermione asked, as she was getting chilly.

“Yea it feels like what happened during our third-year,” Ron said worriedly.

“Should we wake up Professor Ackart?” Harry asked. 

“Let him get some sleep,” Hermione replied.

“I just saw something out there!” Ron exclaimed as Hermione and Harry took out there wands ready.

“It’s a good thing we performed the D.A.,” Harry murmured as Hermione nodded in agreement. They waited for a few more minutes as the train had suddenly darkened, the compartment door opened slowly.

Ron had moved all the way back towards to the wall as it could go. The two were breathing nervously as their door opened widely, and sure enough, they saw two dementors coming inside.

“Expecto Patronum!” Hermione and Harry both cried as they both focused on happy moments. Hermione had never encountered a real dementor until now as she wasn’t in the fight with you-know-who. 

Professor Ackart woke up immediately and stepped in to help her once he saw that Hermione was about to faint for just a few seconds, Harry had demolished the first one and had fainted as well as it had been two-years since he had encountered a dementor.

Professor Ackart demolished the second one easily as he gestured Ron to help his two friends. “I’ll speak with the conductor to let him know what was happening. Here are two chocolate bars. Give one to Harry and Hermione,” Daniel said as Ron nodded as Daniel stood up and he left to go see the conductor. How were they going to explain this to Albus once they get back? 

tbc...  
me: Is this how you guys wanted to look?  
Severus: Cause it took us some time editing it like dat.  
Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Ron: review and update.


	4. Another Final Year

  
Author's notes: Harry and the others goes to the Great Hall for a welcoming feast; after, Harry tells the headmaster and a few teachers about what happend during the train ride to Hogwarts.   


* * *

Chapter IV-Another Final Year  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

As usual, Harry had entered the Great Hall with the other students but had to wait for Ron and Hermione as they were leading the first-years where to go as he sat by himself at the usual table and waited for them. He looked around as he saw familiar faces and looked up at the staff table. 

Watching eyes were on him as Harry had seen it was Dumbledore along with Severus. He knew he was in for it as they had encountered a Dementor again as he looked and also saw that Professor Ackart had just came in from the backroom and Severus wasn’t too pleased to see him.

Harry sighed in relieved as he finally saw Ron and Hermione rushing in as they sat at their usual place at the Gryffindor table with Harry. 

“Those first-years are a handful,” Hermione said.

Ron nodded slowly, “half of them are probably going to be in Slytherin,” Ron commented as Hermione scolded at him. “It’s true! Did you saw that one blonde kid? The one that looks like Malfoy?” Ron asked.

Hermione groaned, “just because he is a blonde doesn’t mean his a Malfoy, Ron!”

“That’s not what I meant!” Ron yelled as the two were arguing yet again as several students had turned their heads towards them as Harry groaned and knew that some of the staff members were wondering what was going on.

“Will you two quiet it down? The ceremony is about to start,” Harry hissed as Ron and Hermione looked around and they quieted down sheepishly. 

Harry shook his head as the trio looked towards where the staff members were sitting as Dumbledore made his speech. The sorting hat began as Ron stared at Hermione. 

The blonde kid had been called onto the stage, “Gryffindor!” The hat cried as the members of the Gryffindor table cheered as Hermione smirked and Ron hit his forehead on the table with a groan. Harry chuckled at the sight; the ceremony had gone through as Harry was waiting for Ron and Hermione back at the common room.

After a few minutes, Harry finally saw Hermione and Ron sweating as they stumbled inside and onto the couch as they sat beside Harry. 

“I swear, these new years are going to be troublesome,” Hermione said.

Harry chuckled, “we were like that once, weren’t we?” He asked with a smile, as Hermione didn’t say anything.

“Harry, you know that this year seventh-years are going to have a ball like before, don’t you?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded, “if you want to talk about Severus, we already had this talk, Ron,” Harry said as he stared at him.

“It’s our final year! You should do something if you do really love the man!” Ron exclaimed, the common room doors opened as they looked and saw there Head of House coming inside with a serious look on her face. 

“Potter, come with me,” Minerva said.

Harry nodded slowly and he got up, “don’t wait for me,” he said to his two friends as Harry left to go with Minerva. Harry knew where they were going; they were going to see Dumbledore to tell him about what had happened on the train ride.

Just like he had thought, Minerva entered the password as they walked into Dumbledore’s office and Harry wasn’t shocked to see Professor Ackart, Severus but the rest of the teachers were there as well.

“Sit down my boy,” Albus said as he gestured to a chair that was next to Severus who sat at the far end of the table, Harry sat down slowly as he knew he was in trouble. “Now, Professor Ackart had told me that you had some trouble on the train, is that true?”

“Yes sir.”

“Why don’t you tell me what exactly happened Harry?” Albus asked.

Harry looked at him and then at Ackart and at Severus as he sighed. He begun to tell his story as Albus’s face became serious as Minerva’s face was as she had entered the Gryffindor common room. 

As soon as Harry finished his story, Severus stood up so quickly that he knocked down his chair as he glared at Ackart angrily. “You fell asleep! Didn’t we tell you to keep an eye on them?”

“I did! I helped that muggle girl when she was in trouble!” Daniel protested.

“Her name’s Hermione!” Harry snapped as he glared at Ackart. Severus and Harry glared at Daniel as Daniel glared at them both. 

“All we know is that, Hermione Granger is now safe at the Gryffindor tower. But we must consider the consequences on these dementors. Why are they coming back after we had defeated Voldemort?” Albus asked. 

He looked at every teacher and then at Harry, “is it the cause of Lucius Malfoy?” Harry asked and Severus saw that Daniel’s hands had turned into a fist as soon as Harry said his name.

“Professor, do you really hate Lucius Malfoy?” Harry asked. 

He had noticed Daniel’s hands, “his cruel to people even after he had escaped from Azkaban. He may notice me now since I’m closer to you Harry; but the way he treats Draco…” Daniel said quietly. 

“How is Draco doing?” Severus asked as he hadn’t seen his godson since last year and he doubt he’ll be coming back to Hogwarts this year since he hadn’t seen him during the opening feast that night. 

“Hadn’t seen Draco that much but he is doing fine Severus. He may come later to the term,” Daniel said as Severus didn’t say anything.

“Now, back to the issue on the dementors’ gentleman. What were you saying Harry?” Albus asked.

Harry gulped, “the dementors. They are coming because of Lucius Malfoy, right?” He asked.

Albus sighed. “That is a possibility. They might have been ordered from him even though the Ministry of Magic is responsible for them along with Azkaban,” he said as Harry didn’t say anything.

“What should I do sir?” Harry asked nervously. 

“Don’t do anything foolish Harry. Just do your regular activities and let the teachers keep an eye on you. I will be making contact with the Ministry of Magic along with Azkaban,” Albus said. 

“Is that wise? You know Delores will do anything to get you Albus,” Minerva said as Harry had forgotten about Umbridge that she was in the Ministry of Magic as well.

“I’ll deal with her. You must trust me Harry,” Albus said looking at him as Harry looked at every teacher in the room and then back at Albus as he sighed and nodded. 

Tbc…  
Me: sorry for the while.  
Harry: at least you’ve updated just like you said so.  
me: I've finally uploaded it! I was having trouble in my school's library and couldn't upload it at all.  
Severus: no wonder there wasn't any new chapter.  
me: hehe. Sorry about that.  
Ron: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Hermione: review and update.


	5. Classes

  
Author's notes: Harry and the others begins there first week of classes.   


* * *

Chapter V-Classes  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

No dementors were seen since the day on the train. As promised, the teachers were watching him as he goes to classes with his two friends Hermione and Ron. Now however, they were inside their classroom as Defense Against the Dark Arts were about to begin. It was just the first week of classes and they had the class on Friday along with Potions after for those who had passed their O.W.L. and were going to N.E.W.T.S. However, Ron had not passed his Potion last year and only Hermione and Harry had passed there O.W.L for Potions. 

“I still don’t get that Snape is actually doing Defense Against the Dark Arts. It’s been so many years,” Hermione said as she, Harry and Ron were inside the classroom as they waited for Severus to enter. 

“At least his better then the others,” Harry murmured.

“But I sort of liked Lupin when he was teaching here. If it weren’t for Sirius,” Ron said as Hermione shushed him but Harry nodded slowly. 

The doors to the class opened, “there will be no talking while I lecture. Now, does anybody know what Polyjuice Potion does?” 

Hermione and Harry raised there hands as well as three other people in the class. Severus nodded to Harry, “Polyjuice Potion is when someone puts the hairs inside the cup and when that person drinks it, that person will become the person from those hairs,” Harry said.

Severus nodded. “Five points to Gryffindor,” he said as Harry beamed, “the potion is a very difficult potion to do. As well as finding the ingredients. What are the ingredients?” He asked as Hermione shot her hand up in the air as nobody else did.

“No one? How disappointing. If it weren’t for me in teaching Defense, I would have been all of you making this potion since some Polyjuice is gone from my stack. I doubt that none of you knows about this?” Severus asked as he eyed each and one of them, nobody moved. “In that case, for homework tonight, I want you all to write down the ingredients for it as well as writing an essay on the right or wrong doings if you drink that potion. Now, we will begin…”

The bell rang as everyone stood up to leave, “Potter, stay for a moment,” Severus called out as Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.

“Go on ahead. I’ll meet you in class Hermione,” Harry said as Hermione nodded and the two walked off.

Once everyone was out off class, Severus sat on his chair. “Harry, you don’t know anything about the disappearing of the Polyjuice potion in my stack, do you?” He asked. 

Harry shook his head, “no sir,” he said quietly.

“It is very important Harry. You know what a Polyjuice potion can do, right?” Severus asked as Harry nodded as he remembered the time in his second-year. “You will contact me if you see anyone that is suspicious,” he said as Harry nodded slowly, “you better go. Don’t want you tardy for potions,” Severus said slowly as Harry turned. “Harry?” Severus asked as Harry turned back, “if Professor Ackart does something to you, tell me,” he said as Harry eyed him.

“Does this mean that you want to start on our relationship?” He asked.

Severus sighed, “I don’t know yet Harry. I will contact you on that as well,” he said as Harry stared at him as he turned and gathered his stuff before leaving for potions. 

Harry made in time in potions as he sat next to Hermione. There were just a few people in the class. Four Slytherins, six Gryffindors. If it weren’t for Draco leaving the school, it would have been five Slytherins.

“Welcome all to your seventh-year class,” Professor Ackart said as he was sitting at where Severus used to sit at as he stared at the class. “I am highly different from Professor Snape. Today, we will be making two potions. One is the Beautifying Potion and the next one is Memory Potion. Any questions?” Daniel asked as Hermione, as usual, raised her hand up. 

“Yes, Mrs. Granger?” He asked.

“I’m just wondering, what are the use of these potions?”

“You don’t know Mrs. Granger?” He asked as Hermione shook her head, “I know what they are. I just don’t know what we can do with them,” she said.

Daniel chuckled, “the Beautifying Potion can make someone more attractive while the Memory Potion, as the name suggests, the person could improve their memories if they had forgotten anything,” Daniel explained.

“But we really don’t need them. I mean, you-know-who’s gone,” Pansy Parkinson said without raising her hand.

“Yes, yes. We all know that. But you do know that Lucius Malfoy had gotten out of Azkaban, don’t you?” Daniel asked as others nodded and others feared, “the Beautifying Potion could make your appearance different from your regular appearance and the Memory Potion could also convince in what you just seen if you had forgotten about it later. Well, enough said. The ingredients are on the board,” Daniel said as he waved his wand and the students got to work.

“That was quite interesting,” Hermione murmured as she and Harry were walking back at the Gryffindor tower. 

“I’m just glad it’s over. Snape’s class was interesting then this,” Harry said.

“How delightful Potter,” a voice asked as the two froze in hearing that voice.

“H-Hello Professor,” Harry said as Hermione nodded to him.

“Mrs. Granger, do you mind? I want to speak with Potter alone,” Severus said as Hermione nodded as she looked at Harry before leaving.

“Potter, was there something you wanted to speak with me about?” Severus asked as he and Harry entered a secluded classroom as Severus silenced the room with a charm as well as locking the door.

“You heard?” Harry asked nervously.

“I heard what you were saying to Granger. Is this about Ackart?” He asked as Harry nodded. 

“Today, he made use make a Beautifying and Memory Potion. I was thinking if that was actually useful for Lucius Malfoy since his escaped.”

Severus scoffed, “Beautifying does have an advantage making your appearance different if Lucius is around but the Memory Potion, I don’t think it’s highly useful,” he said.

Harry nodded, “he also made us write the ingredients for Sleeping Draught and we also have to make it and put in a vial for marking. But I don’t know where to get the ingredients from!” Harry exclaimed.

Severus chuckled, “I have some of the ingredients as well as Poppy does. Daniel isn’t the only one who can go to the storage room.”

Harry’s eyes lit up, “thank you Professor!” He said as he hugged him through sheer excitement before realizing what he did and he backed off. “Uh, sorry Professor,” he apologized.

Severus shook his head, “Sleeping Draught is powerful. Be careful on how you make it. Is that all you have to do?” He asked.

Harry shook his head, “also write an essay on the color of the potion and you have to tell if it’s the correct color or not on the parchment along with why is Sleeping Draught a useful potion.”

“You have a lot of work ahead of you Harry. I don’t want to disturbed you,” Severus said as he leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek. 

Harry looked up at him, “Severus?” He asked as Severus looked at him seriously. 

“We’ll speak again when Hogsmeade weekend comes by,” he said as Harry nodded and the two departed one way. 

 

tbc...  
me: here's the next chapter...  
severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.  
ron: review and update.


	6. Quidditch

  
Author's notes: Harry plays against the new seeker for the Ravenclaw house for the first time.   


* * *

Chapter VI-Quidditch  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“I can’t believe it’s actually here!” Ron cheered.

Harry looked at him, “what are you talking about?” He asked annoyed as the two were once again at the Great Hall as they studied for their classes along with Hermione. 

“Quidditch! Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw! What do you expect?” Ron asked smiling as the two boys heard a groan coming from Hermione.

“Seriously Ron, do you think of anything besides Quidditch?” She asked as Ron thought about it for a moment and Hermione didn’t receive an answer as she groaned again.

“Ron does have a point though,” Harry begun as the two looked at him, “have any of you heard about the new Ravenclaw seeker?” Harry asked as the two shook their heads as Harry had forgotten that Cho wasn’t at Hogwarts anymore. 

“The new seeker should be good though. I mean, Cho was awesome and all; but she still wasn’t the best,” Ron said.

Harry looked at him, “she was the best in her house,” he pointed out, as Ron didn’t say anything.

“Hopefully we’ll win the house cup this year, no matter what,” Hermione said as the two nodded. 

“Good luck today Potter. You need it,” a voice said suddenly as it startled the three. 

“Thank you sir,” Harry replied as he looked up and he knew it was Severus anyway. Severus stared at him for a moment before leaving.

“Is he going to watch?” Hermione asked surprised. 

“Snape never watches any of our other games besides Slytherin. Why the sudden change?” Ron asked curiously.

Harry shrugged, “perhaps he isn’t the person that we actually know,” he said as Ron wasn’t sure. 

(Quidditch Match)

The game was on as Gryffindor was ahead by a couple of points as Harry looked around, frantically for the golden snitch. He was by the staff stands for those who wanted to watch and isn’t teaching in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He knew none other was watching him then Severus.

“Well, if it isn’t Potter!” A voice exclaimed as Harry looked and he saw the new Ravenclaw seeker beside him. 

“What is it that you want Angela?” Harry asked annoyed, Angela smirked.

“Nothing much. Just wondering if you had found the snitch,” she replied as Harry didn’t say anything. He still hadn’t found the snitch yet but then he saw something that was gold flying towards Angelina who was trying to make a goal. He flew over towards her as Angela did the same. 

Angela glared at him angrily as the two were neck-to-neck, the snitch flown downwards onto the ground as Harry and Angela did the same. The snitch just kept going downwards as Angela pulled up quickly before hitting the ground.

Harry, on the other hand, pulled up his broomstick right before he touched the ground and he stood up slowly on his broom and stretched out his arm for the snitch. He got a bit closer and closer to the snitch before falling off his broomstick and onto the ground, the crowd grew silent as Harry looked up and he saw that he had caught the snitch.

“Harry Potter caught the snitch!” The new announcer cried as the Gryffindor house cheered loudly, the whistle blown as the match was over and Gryffindor won.

Harry sighed in relieved as he went out off the Gryffindor common room as he was heading towards the Great Hall. 

“Great game today Harry,” a voice said as Harry looked and saw Professor Ackart, he smiled. 

“It was no big deal Professor. It’s the beginning of the term anyway,” Harry replied. 

Daniel chuckled, “perhaps. But Gryffindor is already ahead so you might just win,” he said as he pat Harry’s shoulder with his hand before going inside the Great Hall.

Harry blinked; nobody had patted him on the shoulder before besides his two friends. 

“Potter, is something the matter?” A voice asked making him jumped as he looked and saw it was Severus.

“Nothing sir. It’s just that Professor Ackart just patted me on the shoulder just now,” he said as Severus frowned. 

“I see,” he murmured.

Harry stared at him, “is something the matter Severus?” He asked quietly as Severus looked at him and shook his head.

“Nothing’s wrong. Come, your friends maybe waiting for you,” Severus said as Harry stared at the back of his as he followed and entered the Great Hall. 

tbc...  
me: well, here's the next chapter!  
Severus: about time!  
me: Hey, it's only been like five days!  
Severus: But still...  
Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Ron: review and update.


	7. Invasion

  
Author's notes: Daniel and Harry invades each other own minds.   


* * *

Chapter VII-Invasion  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Harry, stay in after class. I want to speak with you about your essay,” Daniel said as it was yet another Friday afternoon as two weeks had passed by since the first Quidditch match. The bell had just rung as students gathered their stuff as Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.

“I’ll see yea both later,” Harry murmured as the two nodded and left along with the other students. Daniel locked the room and put a silencing charm around as he looked at Harry, “s-sir?” Harry stammered, as he was now a bit frightened.

“Harry, I was wondering, do you have someone in your mind right now?” Daniel asked as Harry shook his head but he knew that it was lie and he was thinking about Severus just now. “Are you sure?” Daniel asked as Harry nodded, “we’ll just see about. Legilimens!” Daniel said as he had taken out his wand before Harry could even got the chance to take out his wand. 

(Flashback)

“I trust your word Harry,” Severus said as Harry looked at him, as Severus had never called him by his name before. Before they had reached the train, Severus leaned down and kissed Harry passionately as Harry deepened the kiss unlike the last kiss Severus had given him. Harry heard a moan and thought it was Severus, but to his surprise, it was actually he moaning as the two-kissed back eagerly. 

(End Flashback)

Harry knew that the man was inside his mind as he was seeing memories of he and Severus, he has to stop him soon before he could go any deeper. Harry had taken Occlumency lessons with Severus before as he tried to remember how to push back people from entering his mind, “Protego!” Harry screamed as Daniel’s wand flown out off his hand as Harry was now inside the man’s mind. 

(Flashback)

“But father, are you sure this is alright?” Draco’s voice asked worriedly as he stared at Lucius.

“You know I have to do this Draco,” Lucius said.

Draco nodded, “but you’ll be caught! Why can’t you do it another way?” He asked. 

“This is the only way I could to get revenge for Potter for sending me to Azkaban for the first place!” Lucius snapped.

“If only mother were here…” Draco murmured, as Lucius didn’t hear him. 

“You won’t return when term begins son,” Lucius said.

“But sir!” Draco pleaded.

Lucius shook his head, “you’ll return shortly once I send you a letter,” Lucius said as he took out a bottle of Polyjuice and drank it as he turned into Professor Daniel Ackart.

(End Flashback)

“Enough!” Daniel roared as Harry was sent flying towards the wall as he hit it with his back and fell onto the ground. 

“You! You are…” 

Daniel towered over Harry with his wand out, “obliviate!” He said as Harry couldn’t do anything as his wand was somewhere on the floor and he had his memory wiped out. Harry woke up few minutes later as he stared around, “your late Harry,” Daniel said as 

Harry blinked and he rubbed his eyes. “What happened?” He asked.

Daniel sighed, “you tripped and fall and you were out of it for a few minutes. You got Professor Snape right now.”

Harry’s eyes were wide as he looked around; he saw that some of the students were already in class working quietly as he thought it was either third year students.

Harry yawned, “sir, could I possibly get a note?” He asked as Daniel nodded slowly and he took out a parchment from his desk and scribbled something quickly as he handed it to Harry and he looked down at it and he smiled. 

“Here’s your stuff Harry,” Daniel said quietly.

Harry took his items, “thank you,” he murmured as he stood up and he swung his backpack over his shoulder and left the classroom as Daniel watched him for a moment or so before he went back to his class.

Harry returned shortly to Potions as he looked up and he saw that the students were already brewing up a potion and saw that Severus was staring at him angrily. “Come here Potter,” he snapped loudly as Harry walked over to where he was sitting, “I believe you have a good reason Potter?” He asked as Harry nodded and he took out the note that was given by Ackart. Severus nodded slowly as Harry went to his desk were he usually sat with his friends.

“What did Professor Ackart have to say about the essay, Harry?” Hermione asked eagerly.

Harry blinked, “essay? What essay?” He asked as Hermione frowned and she stared at Ron and then at him. 

“The essay he wanted to speak to you about after class,” Hermione said, Harry shook his head. 

“I don’t remember Hermione. All I know is that, I’ve woken up from the floor,” he said as Hermione stared at him surprised as Ron was surprised as well. The two was quite worried as to what happened between he and Professor Ackart. What actually happened?

tbc...  
me: ah, I forgot to update quickly.  
Harry: how come?  
me: I'm writing a new Prince of Tennis story in fanfiction.  
Daniel: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Severus: review and update.


	8. Memory

  
Author's notes: Harry asks Severus to do him a favor.   


* * *

Chapter VIII-Memory  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

It had been a couple of days since the incident that happened between Harry and Professor Ackart. Harry had gotten a detention as he was now sitting inside Severus classroom as he was writing down his lines as Severus sat at his desk, grading papers as usual. Harry sighed as he put down his quill for a moment.

“I didn’t told you to stop Potter,” Severus snapped as Harry looked at him.

“I wanted to speak with you for a moment Severus,” Harry said as Severus stared at him and he knew by the look of Harry’s eyes it was serious.

“What is it Harry?” Severus asked worriedly.

“Last Friday, I sort of forgotten why I was at Professor Ackart’s class,” Harry begun.

Severus blinked, “is this about why you came to class late last Friday, Harry?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded, “all I know is that, I woke up on the floor inside Professor Ackart’s classroom as I was already late for class. It’s like a missing memory is gone,” he said.

Severus frowned, “did someone Obliviated you?” He asked.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. I was hoping that you could use Legilimens on me to see for yourself,” he suggested.

“Are you sure that’s what you want Harry? Remember what happened last time when we were practicing Occlumency?” Severus asked.

Harry sighed, how could he forget? “I know Severus but that was years ago about. I’m asking you to do it for me,” he said.

Severus nodded, “very well. Close your eyes,” Severus said calmly as Harry nodded as he closed his eyes, “Legilimens,” Severus said as he pointed his wand towards Harry’s own mind.

(Flashback)

“Enough!” Daniel roared as Harry was sent flying towards the wall as he hit it with his back and fell onto the ground. 

“You! You are…” Harry didn’t finish his sentence at all as Daniel towered over him. 

“Obliviate!” He said as Harry couldn’t do anything as his wand was somewhere on the floor and he had his memory wiped out. 

(End Flashback)

Severus was about to go and leave Harry’s mind before another flashback came towards him before he could do anything else.

(Flashback)

“Come back here boy!” A tall, big man snapped as he grabbed Harry’s arm, roughly. 

“Please Uncle! I didn’t do anything!” Harry pleaded to the man.

“You broke Petunia’s favorite vase! I must punish you for this!” The man said angrily as Harry struggled from his grasp. 

“It wasn’t my fault! Dudley is the one who broke it!” Harry snapped.

“How dare you speak to that way to me and accusing my son! You are the only one responsible here at this moment!” The man said as another boy came out from the room.

“I saw him do it dad. He broke it on purpose,” Dudley said as Harry glared at him. 

“Good boy. Go to your mother and tell your mother that the two of you are going out for dinner. I have some business to take care of here since I couldn’t go with you,” the man said as Dudley nodded and he left. Harry gulped as he and the man went inside Harry’s bedroom, Harry heard the front door close, as he knew he was alone with his Uncle.

“Lower your trousers,” his Uncle snapped as Harry obeyed. “Turn around and palms on the bed. If you move, I will add five more. You will have ten strikes,” his Uncle said angrily as Harry nodded as he braced for the impart, he screamed in agony as he felt the first one hit. “You moved! I told you boy, an extra five!” His uncle said as Harry was about to protest but he didn’t as he felt the blow and he screamed again, Harry couldn’t take the pain anymore after the seventh strike as he knew his Uncle’s wrath more then anyone else did in this household.

(End Flashback)

Severus staggered background as he fell onto the ground and Harry opened his eyes as he helped him up. 

“Sir? Did you see who did it?” Harry asked, as he stared up at him.

Severus nodded, “I’m going to have a word with the headmaster about this Harry,” he said as Harry nodded. 

“May I go sir?” Harry asked slowly.

“Not yet. Harry, did the Dursley have ever beaten you?” Severus asked as Harry froze.

“Why do you say that sir?” He asked.

Severus blinked, “you could call me by my first name Harry. Have you forgotten?” He asked as 

Harry shook his head. “May I go Severus?” Harry asked again as he dodged the question, 

“Harry, you didn’t answer me. I saw, inside your memory, a man beating you with his belt. Was that your Uncle?” Severus asked, as Harry didn’t say anything. “I wouldn’t say anything to the headmaster about this Harry. I just want to protect you.”

“That was before I came to Hogwarts. They kept on beating me until at the beginning of my second year when Mr. Weasley confronted them. They beat me still but not all the time now that I’m seventeen,” Harry said with a smile.

“Is that meant that you’ve been beaten your whole entire life?” Severus asked unhappily.

“Yes. But I won’t be anymore. Once I’ll leave Hogwarts, I’ll find my own place where I can be far away from them since Voldemort is now gone,” Harry said smiling.

Severus nodded in understanding, “unless you want me to stay here with you,” Harry said as Severus looked at him. 

“I still don’t know Harry,” Severus said quietly.

“All I know is that, I want you Severus,” Harry said as he was now tip-toeing him as he leaned in and kissed Severus on the lips. At first, Severus didn’t kissed back but after awhile, he got fed up with it as he kissed Harry back eagerly. The two kissed eagerly as the two savor the other’s kiss, Harry groaned as Severus had deepened the kiss.

“Severus,” Harry moaned out loud as Severus gasped and he had forgotten that the two were still inside his classroom and Severus let go off Harry immediately. Harry pouted as he stared up at Severus, “I know you want it,” he said as Severus sighed. 

“I won’t deny that I want this Harry. But it’s still risky,” he said as Harry looked away, “now that we know that Daniel Ackart Obliviated you for nothing, we can sack him up,” Severus said with a smirk as Harry’s eyes widened as he had now remembered.

“Severus, Daniel Ackart is actually Lucius Malfoy,” Harry said as Severus looked at him surprised.

“How do you know this?” He asked.

Harry gulped, “Professor Ackart used Legilimens on me and I sort of used Protego and entered his memory instead,” he said sheepishly as Severus shook his head.

“You still have to work on your Occlumency, Harry,” he said as Harry nodded, “if Daniel is actually Lucius, I must tell the headmaster about this. He must be using Polyjuice potion,” Severus said.

Harry nodded, “well, you must go on then. Your friends are probably waiting for you at the common room,” Severus said as Harry stared at him. “Don’t worry Harry; everything we’ll be alright,” Severus assured him as Harry wasn’t so sure and he left. 

tbc...  
me: here's the next chapter.  
Severus: about time.  
Harry: it's only been two days Severus.  
Daniel: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Severus: review and update.


	9. Defending

  
Author's notes: Harry and some of the teachers watches as Daniel tells the truth.  


* * *

Chapter IX-Defending  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The following week came by in a blur as Harry was yet in his Transfiguration classroom with the others on that following Wednesday. Harry groaned as he read the textbook, as it only had been half an hour since class started.

“Excuse me Minerva? Can we borrow Harry for a moment?” A voice asked as every student turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore along with Severus standing by the doorway.

“Of course Albus,” Minerva said as she looked at Harry who nodded.

He stood up as he gathered his stuff, “Harry, you’ll get the assignment from Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley, alright?” Minerva asked as Harry nodded and he followed Severus and Dumbledore out of the classroom. 

“What’s this rubbish all about?” Harry asked annoyed as his favorite subject was both Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts and he hated to be out of class. 

Severus snorted at Harry’s question, “this isn’t ‘rubbish’ Potter. It’s about Professor Ackart,” he said.

Harry stopped as the two man stopped as well as Harry stared at Severus angrily, “you told!” He yelled angrily as Severus groaned. 

“I told you I was going to tell the headmaster about Professor Ackart but I didn’t tell him about the other thing that I saw Potter!” He snapped.

Harry looked away sheepishly, “what is this about?” Albus asked as Severus sighed. 

“I used Legilimens on Harry to see whom Obliviated his memory and I sort of saw another memory of his that I wasn’t supposed to see,” he explained as Albus nodded in understanding. 

“Where is Professor Ackart?” Harry asked.

Albus looked at him, “in my office. Tonks is there along with another Auror that you hadn’t met yet,” he said as Harry smiled happily as he hadn’t seen Tonks since the beginning of the year. The two entered Dumbledore’s office as Harry looked around and sure enough, he saw Tonks and another Auror he didn’t know as Daniel Ackart sat on the chair angrily. 

“What is this about?” Daniel snapped.

“We know who you are Daniel,” Albus said as Daniel stared at him.

“Oh? You have some proof?” He asked.

Albus nodded, “Severus, do you have the Antidote potion for Polyjuice?” He asked as Severus nodded and he took out the vial from his pocket. Daniel sat where he was as Severus poured three drops of Antidote on his tongue as the group waited for him to changed, after five minutes had gone by, Daniel hadn’t changed then. 

“I don’t know what all of you are waiting for but I am the real Daniel Ackart,” Daniel said with a snort.

“His lying!” Harry protested.

Albus held up a hand, “Severus, you brought Veritaserum, didn’t you?” He asked as Severus nodded and he took out another vial. Daniel stared at it as Severus put three drops onto his tongue as Daniel had his head lowered as Severus began asking the questions.

“Who are you?”

“Daniel Ackart.”

“Where is Lucius Malfoy?”

“With his son Draco.”

“Where is he?”

“Probably at the Malfoy Manor.”

“Did you and Luicus switched?”

“Yes.”

“Lucius was actually you when Harry encountered Legilimens?”

“Don’t know sir.”

“When did you come?”

“Right after Lucius fire-called me and I floo over here.”

“What is Lucius planning?”

“I don’t know sir.”

Severus sighed as he looked at Albus; “if that is all he knows Severus, then we know Lucius is coming back to kill Harry,” Albus replied as Severus nodded slowly.

He gave Daniel the Antidote as he looked blankly at Severus, “Professor Ackart, you may leave,” Albus said as Harry was about to protest but Severus held up a hand for stopping him. 

“Whatever you did to me, I have nothing to do with Harry Potter,” Daniel said as Albus nodded, they watched him leave before Harry could say something.

“The next time we see him, it might be Lucius and we might not even know it!” Harry protested.

“Even if it’s Lucius my boy, he has to carry out his plans. We must not let him know that we know his plans,” Albus said. 

“Then when do we catch Lucius at the act?” Harry asked.

“The seventh years are going on a field trip. I am accompanying several teachers to be chaperoning and that includes Daniel and Severus,” Albus said as he stared at Severus who was about to protest but stopped.

“What field trip sir?” Harry asked excitedly.

Albus smiled, “you’ll be staying in Italy before the exams. We were planning to do this last year, but we decided to do it this year. I will announce it shortly so don’t spoil the surprise Harry,” Albus said as Harry nodded as he looked at Severus who was staring at him as Harry left to go back to class. 

tbc...  
me: here it is!  
Harry: about time!  
me: It's only been a few days...  
Harry: doesn't matter!  
Severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Albus: review and update.


	10. Italy

  
Author's notes: Harry and the gang as well as many other students and teachers goes to Italy.   


* * *

Chapter X-Italy  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You

“Oh wow! Can you believe it! We are actually going to Italy!” Ron exclaimed as he had heard it from their Head of House just a while ago after announcing it to the seventh years in the common room. 

“Well, it’s a good thing that Draco isn’t here,” Hermione said.

Harry stared at her, “actually Hermione, Draco is back. I just walked past by him when I was coming to the common room,” Harry replied as Hermione gasped at him.

“But no worries! I’m sure we’ll have fun in Italy! I mean, I never went to Italy! Egypt was ok but Italy should be so much fun!” Ron bragged.

“Hermione, didn’t you said you went to Italy one summer?” Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged and nodded, “when I was very little. I really don’t remember,” she said as Harry nodded slowly. 

“Well, at least we don’t need permission or anything since we are all adults, right Harry?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded, “you got that right.”

(Italy)

“We’ll be staying in a hotel that’s near Rome so all of us will be sight-seeing. If anyone of you doesn’t want to go out in a particular day, one of the teachers will stay with you. Is that clear?” Minerva asked as the group of kids around her nodded. A numerous of Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had come to the field trip but very few of the Slytherins had come as well which includes Draco. 

“Since we are un-even, some of you might be paired up with someone in a different house so no complaining,” Severus called out as some of the others groan.

They began naming everyone as Harry groaned as he heard his name begin called out as he also heard that he was in a room with none other then Draco himself. “Tough luck Harry,” Ron murmured as Harry nodded.

“Perhaps you should talk to Professor Snape,” Hermione suggested as Harry nodded. The group of kids begun to move towards their room numbers as he finally caught up with Severus.

“Professor? Professor Snape?” Harry called out as Severus stopped and he turned to look at Harry.

“What is it Potter?” Severus asked annoyed.

“I thought I heard my name being called out and I’m sharing a room with Draco. Is that right?” Harry asked as Severus stared at him. 

“You heard correctly,” he said as Harry stared at him, “but I can’t stay with him! We don’t get along!” Harry protested. 

“Then I suggest you do Potter. This arrangement won’t be modified again. That is final,” Severus said angrily as Harry glared at him, Harry sighed in defeat as he looked around for Draco and saw him talking with his gang.

“Well, if it isn’t Potter!” Draco gushed out.

Harry glared at him, “why don’t we just get this over with?” He snapped as Draco smirked. 

“Already in a bad mood Potter? We barely got here. We have a few weeks more,” he said as Harry didn’t answered.

“What’s the matter Potter? Cat got your tongue?” Goyle asked as Crabbe laughed.

“If you don’t come with me now Malfoy, I swear I’ll lock you out,” Harry threatened as the two cronies ‘ooh’ as Draco laughed. 

“Is that so? As you may forgotten, I also have a key to our room and even if you do lock me out, I have Professor Snape and Professor Ackart at my side,” Draco said as Harry blinked. 

“Why would Professor Ackart be on your side? His not in Slytherin,” he said.

Draco smirked, “perhaps not. But he knows my father quiet well,” he said as Harry glared at him before storming off into their room as Draco and his group of cronies laughed. A couple of days went by as Harry had loads of fun forgetting that Draco was his roommate every now and then.

But one particular evening, everyone wanted to go and see this festival that was in town for one night that Harry didn’t want to go. Minerva tried to reason him out since the earlier morning, but Harry didn’t budged in as Minerva finally gave up and asked Severus to stay behind to watch over him. Reluctantly, Professor Ackart tried to deny for Severus staying since he should be the one staying and protecting him. But Minerva had argued that Harry didn’t know him quite well enough, he was better off with a teacher that he had known since the first time he had came to Hogwarts.

Professor Ackart had growled and glowered at Severus before he left to go and see if the other students were all right as Minerva smiled at Severus before leaving as well. Harry sighed as he sat on his bed that was by the window, a knock was heard as Harry knew who it was. 

“Enter,” Harry called out.

Severus entered the room, “are you alright Harry?” He asked as Harry stared at him. 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked.

Severus chuckled, “you didn’t go with your friends to the festival.”

“I just wanted to be alone. Is that alright?” Harry asked.

Severus grinned grew wider, “you wanted to spend time with me, huh?” He asked as Harry nodded. “Clever boy,” Severus said as he sat behind Harry and hugged him.

“Now that we know that Lucius Malfoy is actually Professor Ackart, we have to be careful around him when we are back at Hogwarts,” Harry said.

“If he is planning to kill you, he won’t do anything. Not while I’m here with you,” Severus said as he turned Harry around and kissed him on the lips.

Harry pulled back as the two stopped for air, “unfortunately, I can’t be with you all the time,” he pointed out as Severus sighed. 

“The teachers are looking out for you Harry. I can assure you that,” he said as Harry smiled and the two watched the night sky out the window as the two snuggled together on the bed. 

tbc...

me: sorry for the wait.

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: just to say, this has more chapters then the other harry potter story dat i'm finishing up.

Ron: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hermione: Review and update.


	11. What We Are Dealing With

  
Author's notes: Harry and the others captures Lucius and Draco for real this time.  


* * *

Chapter XI-What We Are Dealing With  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, please stay after class,” Daniel said with a smile as Harry stiffened one day as Draco smirked. 

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, “go and get Professor Snape,” he muttered as Ron raised his eyebrows at him. “Go,” Harry hissed as the two nodded and trudged off.

“Are you scared Harry?” Daniel asked as Harry didn’t answered. “You must know who exactly I am now,” he said as he took out a vial of antidote.

“Are you sure you want to reveal your identity?” Draco asked.

“Do not question me Draco!” Daniel threatened as Draco gulped, Daniel drank the vial as Harry looked at the changing form in front of him as Lucius Malfoy came into view. 

“Draco, guard the door along with your other Slytherin friends,” Lucius ordered as Draco nodded and he took off.

“What is it that you want from me?” Harry asked angrily.

“I know your having a relationship with Severus,” Lucius said with a smirk.

“What are you going to do now Malfoy? Now that Voldemort is gone?” Harry snapped.

“I want revenge. You put me in Azkaban for so many years and I finally came here this far,” Lucius said as the two heard noises coming from outside the door. “Expelliarmus!” Lucius cried as Harry was distracted by the noises coming from outside, “it’s to late Potter. You will be dead before help arrives,” Lucius sneered as he pointed his wand at Harry. “Ava…” Lucius began as Harry was closing his eyes before he heard the door opened.

“Expelliarmus!” Severus voice cried dropping his and Harry’s wand. 

“Accio wands!” Severus called as Lucius and Harry’s wands came towards him as Harry opened his eyes and saw Severus standing beside him as he gave his wand back to him. 

Lucius growled, “how did you get pass Draco?” He demanded. 

“Draco is the weaken form of you Lucius. You two will be sent to Azkaban no matter what the count is,” Severus said angrily as he and Harry were pointing their wands at him.

“Stupefy!” Draco cried as he had entered the classroom as he was facing Harry.

“Ennervate!” Harry countered back as he stopped the spell in time. 

“What happened to Granger and Weasley?” Severus snapped.

Draco laughed, “Weasley’s wand backfired him. Granger is still no match for me,” he said as Severus growled. 

“This is enough!” A voice barked out as the group of four turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore with a group of Aurors standing behind him.

“Expelliarmus!” Tonks cried before Draco was about to cast a spell on Albus and he dropped his wand.

“Accio Draco’s wand!” One of the other Auror’s called out as Draco’s wand came towards him. 

“Arrest these two men,” Albus ordered as the Aurors captured Draco and Lucius.

“At least I know now who was locking me up,” a voice said unhappily as Harry looked and saw the real Daniel Ackart. 

“He locked you up?” Albus asked angrily.

Daniel nodded, “after our encounter, he locked me up until he came back to the manor so I won’t spill the beans to anyone as he needed more polyjuice potion,” he said.

“But what about before?” Harry asked.

Daniel stared at him, “when you thought that was me at Grimmauld Place, it was actually Lucius. He Obliviated me as well as locking me up in the manor until farther instructions. However, I know Occlumency so I still remembered who I am,” he replied. 

“Take the two away,” Albus instructed as the Aurors nodded.

“You two will be going to Ministry of Magic as well as taking Veritaserum. Professor Snape, Harry. You two will also be judging on it as well,” one of the Aurors said as they turned to look at them.

“When will you notify us about the date?” Harry asked.

“As soon as possible. I’m sure you don’t want to fall behind in your studies since it’s almost the end of the year,” the Auror said as Harry nodded.

Draco tried to struggle free but was useless as he was glaring at Harry, “you’ll pay for this Potter!” He snapped as the Aurors whisked them away.   
Albus turned to look at Daniel, “Professor, how about being the Potion master once again?” He asked as Harry looked at Daniel.

Daniel sighed, “I’ve missed so many things. I don’t know how long it will be for me to catch up,” he said. 

“It’s already almost end of the year Professor. If we don’t have a teacher soon, I’m sure Hermione is going to freak out,” Harry said with a chuckle as Severus had the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Harry does have a point,” Albus said with a smile.

“I don’t want the students failing because of my greedy deeds. I guess I have no other choice then to take the job,” Daniel said.

“Good! Severus, why don’t you help him in settling in? Since you were the last potion master anyway,” Albus said with a grin as Severus glared at the man dangerously. Harry chuckled as Severus glared at him as well, “plus there’s the dance we are going to have soon and the graduation ceremony. I hope your ready for the end of the year events Harry,” Albus said. 

“Of course I am.”

tbc...

me: here it is.  
Albus: at least you are updating.  
Harry: very true Albus.   
Severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Draco: review and update.


	12. The Memory Of Events

  
Author's notes: Harry and the others goes to the dance for their last school year.   


* * *

Chapter XII-The Memory of Events  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The last few days were memorable for Harry. The Daily Prophet had arrived one time as they were studying at the Great Hall; Hermione had got it as she gasped. 

“What is it Hermione?” Harry asked eagerly as Ron nodded.

“Draco and Lucius are both dead,” Hermione said as Ron stared at her surprised. 

“Serves them right,” Harry muttered.

“They were given to Dementors and then after that, they were poison to death,” Hermione said as Ron blinked. 

“So the Ministry of Magic are harsher to people now, eh,” Ron said as Hermione shrugged. 

Harry looked up as he saw a couple of Slytherin students staring at him with daggers, “I guess we are hatred for some students,” he murmured as the two looked and saw the Slytherin students as well staring at them angrily. 

The next few days were the finale of the Quidditch House Cup. Without Draco as for their seeker, Gryffindor has it in the bag even though they are ahead of everyone else.

The new seeker, William Green was upset about having the snitch taken away from him right under his nose. He wasn’t a natural flier like neither Draco nor Harry; although, he was good, but not good enough. 

The exams also had flown by as Harry wasn’t good at some classes but he had found Astronomy fascinating as he had pass all the exam courses, as well as Ron and Hermione. 

“Why do they have to be in packs?” Ron murmured one day as he and Harry were walking along the corridor as they looked around and saw bunch of girls huddled together as they talked quietly.

“I thought you were going to ask Hermione to the dance?” Harry asked with a grin.

Ron blushed bright red, “you forgot that you have a girlfriend, didn’t you?” Harry asked as Ron nodded slowly and Harry sighed.

“But what about you Harry? Are you going to ask Snape?” Ron asked as the two looked up and saw Professor McGonagall and Severus talking to one another, Harry grinned as Ron stared at him as he held back and watched him go towards the two that were talking.

“Mr. Potter, is something the matter?” Minerva asked as she was facing him as Severus had his back on him but was now facing him as well as the two also saw Ron who was staring at Harry nervously. 

“I was wondering Professor McGonagall, if I could borrow Professor Snape?” He asked.

Minerva nodded as she looked at Severus, “we’ll continue this later Severus,” Minerva said as Severus nodded and she said good-bye to Harry and Ron as Harry was now alone with Severus while Ron hangs back.

“Is something wrong Harry?” Severus asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, “I was wondering if you’ll do the honor of being my date for the prom?” He asked as Severus stared at him as Ron shifted in his place. Severus smiled at him as Ron gaped at him shocked as seeing his ex-Potion master and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher actually smile at a student!

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you to the dance?” Severus asked as Harry chuckled, Severus leaned down as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You better get going Potter. Weasley might faint,” Severus said nodding towards him as Harry shook his head and Severus left as Harry went to go and get Ron. Tonight, the two were going to announce to the school that the two were dating as Harry is approximately off age and nobody could bother them with it.

“I still don’t know why you should wear that filthy thing,” Harry muttered as he walked down the spiral staircase with Ron where everyone was standing and talking to his or her dates, Ron grumbled.

“It’s the only thing I could wear for the dance. I can’t afford anything else even though it does smell like my aunt,” Ron said as Harry sighed.

“Ron! Harry!” Hermione called out as the two boys looked up and saw Hermione dressed in a lengthy, blue gown as Ron had his mouth open and Harry have the urge to chuckle. 

“Mr. Potter, your looking dashing tonight,” a voice said as Harry looked and have almost fainted right in front of many people witnessing, right there stood Severus wearing his white tuxedo and pants.

Ron mouthed the word ‘white’ to Harry as he nodded slowly as he wore black tuxedo and pants, Hermione smiled at the two boys as she was the one who helped Severus earlier that day.

(Flashback)

“I don’t know what to wear!” Severus cried as he paced around his private chambers while Hermione watched him.

“Perhaps you should just wear a tuxedo like all the men are doing,” she said. 

“That would be to boring Granger. I want to look perfect for Harry,” Severus said.

“At least call me by my first name if you are continuing to date my best friend,” Hermione said as Severus stared at her.

“Fine Hermione, any suggestions?” He asked.

Hermione grinned, “if you dress in tuxedo, why not just use a different color like white?”

Severus frowned, “but I don’t have white tuxedo’s,” he said as Hermione chuckled. 

“Then you better get going to Hogsmeade. I don’t want your date over my head for you not being there on time,” she said as Severus rolled his eyes.

(End Flashback)

“You look stunning, Severus,” Harry commented.

Severus smiled at him, “same with you Harry. Weasley, what are you wearing?” Severus asked surprised as his voice was cold once he looked at Ron but the trio knew that he was shocked to see Ron in that outfit. 

Ron grumbled, “mom wouldn’t buy me another outfit. Says I have to wear the same outfit as I did at the Yule Ball,” he said as Hermione groaned.

“Seriously Ron, your off age. Can’t you just buy your own?”

Ron didn’t say anything, “guys? We should go in. The music is starting,” Harry said with a smile as Ron nodded slowly and the group went inside the dance room. It was the same as before, as everyone was talking to either to his or her friend or was dancing on the dance floor as well as drinking punch and eating food.

“Hey Harry!” A voice called out as Harry looked and saw Neville with Luna.

“Hey Neville, Luna,” Harry said with a smile as the two smiled back and walked towards the dance floor.

The group talked, ate and danced as Severus was waiting for the opportunity to dance with Harry. Finally, a slow song came as Severus went straight for Harry quickly before anyone could get the chance. 

“May I?” Severus asked as Harry blushed and nodded as the two went towards the dance floor and started to dance, around them, students were gawking at them as they danced to one another. After the slow dance, it was the final one before curfew.

Before the music had begun, Albus stood up to make a speech before it was Severus and Harry’s turn. Harry stood next to Severus nervously as Severus was the one speaking for both of them, he told everyone that they were together and not one of them were going to ruin it for them as nothing will break there love for one another.

There were a lot of comments considering there relationship since Severus was twice as old as Harry, though Harry was old enough to make his decision, he was off age.

Albus cleared his throat as he silenced the argument over there relationship, Harry wanted to get out of there since many students were staring at them as Severus had agreed.

The two barely got to there private chambers before the younger of the two began kissing the other, Severus moaned at the contact on how Harry wanted to go up to the next level as he kissed back eagerly. Severus kissed back as the two barely made it to the bed somehow; they took each other’s shirt first before continuing.

“Harry, are you sure?” Severus asked as Harry nodded, “the one that I was looking for was you all along,” he said as Severus stared at his eyes.

“But what about…” Severus began.

Harry shook his head, “let’s not talk about her. All I want, is your love to me,” he said as the two kissed back eagerly. Before they know it, every clothing was on the floor as Severus was kneeling in front of Harry’s throbbing cock. 

“Are you sure?” Severus asked one last time as Harry nodded.

Severus licked the tip of Harry’s throbbing cock as Harry moaned at the contact as his breathing was becoming heavier; Severus took the whole entire cock inside his mouth before he bobbed his head up and down.

It was a matter of seconds before Harry finally climax inside Severus mouth, Harry lays on the bed as he panted out of breath as Severus was on top of him breathing heavily as well. Harry looked at him before scooping up and kissing him on the lips passionately as sweat took over him, he tasted himself within Severus mouth as he moaned.

“Satisfied?” Severus asked with a smirk.

Harry snickered, “of course not. I want intercourse,” he said as Severus growled. 

“You will get your wish,” he murmured as he kissed Harry’s neck softly.

“I hope so. The night’s not over yet,” he replied as Severus rolled his eyes as they got ready for another round of lovemaking.

“I love you Severus Snape,” Harry muttered under his breath as he was facing the bed on all fours as he didn’t hear the other’s reply as well. 

“I love you also Harry.” 

 

End...

me: sorry for the late two weeks waiting.  
Harry: about time you've updated the last chapter!  
me: be glad that I've updated.  
Severus: Is this the last Harry Potter story your writing?  
me: Yea. Until next time, dat is...  
Ron: I guess we'll just have to wait.  
Draco: Have me as the main character!  
William: Don't.   
Draco: What?  
Hermione: Stop it you two.  
Severus: we'll be onto the next story soon  
Minerva: review and update.


End file.
